Two-Faced Dogs
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: "I hate him. I really hate him," she spat viciously because she really did hate him. Tom Riddle that is. Adeliz Burke was the only one who saw him for who he was. "Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered. Of course she was no saint either. (Full summary inside.) Constructive Criticism encourage.
1. Prologue

Summary:

"I hate him. I really hate him," she spat viciously because she really did hate him. Tom Riddle that is. Adeliz Burke was the only one who saw him for who he was. Everyone else was completely infatuated with his charm, but why wouldn't they be? He was handsome, smart, funny, and charismatic; even she had to admit that. "Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered. Of course she was no saint either.

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Prologue  
"**_**I must not tell lies"**_

* * *

_**October 2, 1941**_

* * *

_I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. Imustnottelllies._

Adeliz hand was beginning to cramp from holding her quill a bit too long. She had been writing the same sentence over again and again on a sheet of parchment. It was rounding on number eight hundred and sixteen that her fingers had sprawled the loopy cursive pattern. She barely even comprehended the words anymore having let her mind wander after the first five minutes.

This was all his fault, that impeccable Tom Riddle.

"Oh merlin how I hate him," she hissed digging the quill deeper into the page. Now normally Adeliz Burke did not use words as strong as hate. She disliked everyone equally, whether they are pure-blood, half blood, or mudbloods. But Tom Riddle was the exception. He was the only one she had ever associated the word hate with.

It all started during her first year at Hogwarts. She had been unfortunate enough to get stuck in a train car with the self-righteous git. In the first five seconds it became painfully obvious that neither of them would become friends. Especially when the first words out of his mouth was, "Close the door. You're letting all the cold air in." From that moment on she knew that she hated him and that hate only grew with each passing day.

Now five years have passed and both Tom and Adeliz had remained sworn rivals. It certainly didn't help that they were sorted into Slytherin house and became Prefects and had all their classes together where they were both unfortunate enough to be seatmates. It also didn't help that Adeliz one and only friend was completely obsessed with Tom Riddle and spent half her time gushing about his supposed 'hotness'. Nor did it help when Adeliz and Tom inevitably butted heads in class the teachers would take his side.

All of this of course led up to the reason why she was in detention now because it was ironic if you thought about it. Here she was sitting in at a particularly tiny desk in an uncomfortable chair that was unleveled so she had to balance precariously while she wrote out the sentence: _I must not tell lies._ It was laughable really because it was speaking the truth that got her here to begin with.

"_I beg your pardon Miss Burke," Slughorn stuttered outraged, "What are you implying?"_

"_I'm implying that you grade based on who you most like not on who has the most skill," Adeliz answered back. Her voice was steady almost too steady. She was the picture of nonchalance as she addressed her potions teacher, Mr. Slughorn. _

"_Miss Burke you don't know what you're saying. To imply that I do not grade fairly is quite an accusation. I do not tyrannize my students according to my own personal opinions," he rebuked. _

"_I'm afraid you misunderstood me professor. I did not mean to offend and I also did not use the word tyrannize. I only meant to say that you grade on a curve."_

_Slughorn floundered for a moment before he launched into another argument, "You mean to say I differentiate my student and the ones that I favor get more opportunities?"_

"_That's putting it kindly, but yes." _

Adeliz laughed as she replayed the conversation over in her head. She didn't actually know how it had started or what she had said to begin it. The one thing she knew for sure that is was most certainly Tom Riddle's fault. If he hadn't made that snide remark about how some students were smarter than others (mainly pertaining to her and him) then she wouldn't have snapped.

"Okay Miss Burke," Slughorn's voice brought snapped the girl back to the present, "you can put down your quill." Adeliz breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the quill on the paper without any regard if it fell on the floor. She clenched and unclenched her hand several times to help ease the soreness. That had been the longest four hours of her life. "Tell me what you've learned Miss Burke," Slughorn requested.

'_Not to speak my mind,'_ she was half tempted to say those words out loud, but thought better of it. "I must not tell lies," she answered grudgingly repeating the sentence that was sprawled all over her paper.

Slughorn nodded accepting her answer, "You're free to go." She wasted no time standing up from her seat and heading out the door. She had missed dinner and she was late for patrols, again. Tom was already annoyed at her for well, being her. To be perfectly blunt she didn't know how she ended up as a House Prefect. She was the least likely candidate for the job, unlike Tom. Perhaps that was the reason why she hated him so much as he was the epitome of everything she was supposed to be, everything her parents expected her to be.

He reminded her that she was a disappointment and she hated him for it.

As Adeliz rounded the corner she slowed to a respectable walking pace. It was only a few more steps before she came face to face with the sight of Tom Riddle. She fought to keep her face neutral as she neared him. Leaning up against one of the stone walls with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed in an almost peaceful expression she was able to see why the other girls swooned over him. He was handsome. His dark raven hair fell in such a way that it just made you want to run your fingers through it. It didn't hurt that his features were almost perfectly symmetrical and angular and chiseled with a creamy pale skin tone that made her wonder if he was actually carved from stone. It would be fitting if he was, it would certainly match his heart.

"How was detention?" He asked cordially. There was a slight mocking tone to his words that only she could hear.

"It was fine."

Tom opened his eyes and regarded her thoughtfully. "I already did patrols without you," he informed her, "You took too long to get here."

Adeliz ground her teeth together in annoyance. '_Of course he decided to tell me this only after I dashed across the school. What an arse,'_ she glared. "Great," she attempted to sound enthusiastic, although it fell flat. Tom's lips quirked up ever so slightly in response. '_Stupid tosser,'_ she almost muttered.

"Well I'll just head off to bed then," she yawned, "goodnight Riddle." She fought the urge to add anything to it as she turned swiftly on her feet and headed back to the Slytherin dorm. She didn't ask why he was waiting for her or why he was still up at that time. She didn't necessarily care.

"Tom Riddle is a two-faced dog," she muttered because she must not tell lies and the truth of the matter was she hated Tom Riddle. She would always hate him, nothing would ever change that. They say there's a thin line between love and hate, but Adeliz believed there was an even thinner between her and Tom. After all it took a two-faced dog to know a two-faced dog.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was just a little taste for an idea of a story that I have. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Constructive Criticism is encouraged and appreciated. **


	2. Part 1:Chapter I

**In response to the guest review, I will include pronunciations of difficult names below along with a brief description of where the name came from and what it means.**

**Pronunciations:**

Adeliz is pronounced a-de-liz or aw- dell- liz . It is a variant of the name Adelaide which means noble kind. It is of old German origin and became popular after the reign of William IV and Queen Adelaide (1830-37). There was also the city of Adelaide in Austria that was named after the queen in 1836. Of the name there are 57 variant forms. (Alice, Adele, Heidi, ect.)

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 1  
**_**"Befuddles"**_

* * *

**_October 3, 1941_**

* * *

Professor Armado Dippet was a strict man. Being headmaster of Hogwarts he had to be. With hoards of hormonal adolescents with magical abilities wandering the halls he had to rein in the more rambunctious students. Being strict was part of the job description. He couldn't be lax, especially when it pertained to a certain Adeliz Burke.

She was most definitely one of the most problematic students in the school. If it wasn't some 'harmless prank' gone wrong, it was talking back to her professors or skipping classes all together. She was without a shadow of a doubt a Slytherin. This however was not to say that she didn't have any redeeming qualities. Despite her quite frankly horrid test scores, Adeliz was remarkably gifted with spells; a prodigy almost. It took her only a few minutes to perform spells that takes the other students hours. Dippet deemed that she was actually quite intelligent and yet it was her blatant laziness that was holding her back.

Oddly enough Headmaster Dippet and Miss Burke actually got along rather well. In fact Headmaster Dippet was one of the only other staff members to have taken a liking to the student. Besides Professor Dumbledore, none of the other teachers cared much for her presence.

"Ah, yes Miss Burke come in," Dippet spoke interrupting the silence of the office sparing at brief glance at the door way before returning to the stack of papers on his desk. Adeliz stepped into the room as he requested. Her bronze wavy locks were mused haphazardly into a French braid with several of the strands falling out along the way and her Syltherin uniform was disheveled. The green and silver was tie tied loosely around her neck and her collar was undone. This was a typical occurrence for her, as much as her Professors may try Adeliz had always found a way to disregard the dress code. Dippet paid her no mind however as she crossed the distance of the room to a drink trolley and proceeded to pour two cups of Earl Grey; he had long since grown used to her antics.

"Two sugars?" She asked politely.

Dippet glanced up then. "Yes. If you don't mind," he retorted.

Adeliz plopped two sugar cubes in each cup. The amber liquid rippled as she did so, splashing against the sides of the porcelain teacups. She took a second to admire the delicate brushstrokes on the side. There painted was a picture of two people dressed in colonial style, a man and a woman, sitting on a grassy bank. The rest of the cup was decked out in blue and gold leaf patterns that juxtaposed nicely with the white porcelain. "These are Limoges are they not?" She inquired curiously.

Dippet's eyes flickered to the cup in her hands, "Yes, they just came in yesterday."

"Did that chair come in yesterday as well?" She gestured over to an intricately carved chair in the corner. It was placed seemingly out of the way; in fact most students didn't even notice it and if they did they wouldn't have realized that it had been replaced. The chair that sat there now was almost identical to the previous one, only a well trained eye or someone who came into the office frequently would notice the subtle changes.

Of course Dippet wasn't all that surprised that Adeliz of all people had taken notice. After all she had noticed the tea cups already and she certainly frequented the office more than most. There was all the detail that the Burke family was well versed in antiquities and much like her parents she far from ignorant about the subject. "I like it," she continued when Dippet didn't answer, "It seems much more—" she paused looking for the right word, "level than the previous one. The last one always seemed a little disproportionate in the legs."

Dippet was quiet for a moment letting her words sink in as he studied the chair. "You're in here far too much," he remarked.

Adeliz scoffed, "That's your call not mine." She picked up the saucers and walked over to the desk setting down one of the teas and sliding it over to the Headmaster.

Headmaster Dippet was an aging man. His once strong build had started to become frail and tired. The stress of the war was really starting to show. Adeliz knew as much, even in the last few years his hair had become greyer and his face gaunt with frown lines and wrinkles. Despite this she could still see the proud line of his nose, the stern look in his eyes, and the determination that was written in the firm press of lips that was no doubt obscured by his long pointy beard. He was still the same old Dippet that commanded the respect of his students. But even though Adeliz respected the man she couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched him pick up the tiny cup daintily in his large hands and take a sip.

The both of them were quiet for a moment sipping their tea. Adeliz waiting for Dippet to begin began to study the leaf patterns on her saucer. She indubitably knew what the meeting was about. She knew it wouldn't have taken long for the news of her 'outburst' in Professor Slughorn's class yesterday to reach his ears. "There is something that befuddles me—"

"Befuddles," she giggled, "I'm sorry that word just makes me laugh. Please continue Professor Dippet."

He studied her to make sure she wasn't going to interrupt before he continued. "As I was saying," he began again, "there is something that perplexes me about you Miss Burke. You are not a bad witch. You are not stupid either. However none of this can explain to me to your blatant disrespect you seem to have for your teachers."

"I respect you. I respect Professor Dumbledore," she replied lamely.

"Yes you do," he agreed, "but we're not here about me or Professor Dumbledore now are we?"

"I understand that my actions in class yesterday were not agreeable. But I regret to say that I'm not remorseful of my words only their delivery," she admitted, "Everything I said I meant. I won't take it back."

"No one would expect you too. Nevertheless there is a time and place for criticism, but during class, surrounded by other students is not one of them," he told her.

Adeliz nodded numbly, "I understand. I'm sorry."

Dippet sighed. "It's not me you need to apologize to," he said.

"I know."

He regarded the girl tiredly as she sat dejected in her chair. "As for your punishment, how does scrubbing toilets sound?"

She cringed, "disgusting."

Dippet laughed at her response and Adeliz lips twitched up humorously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So apparently three of you have spoken and I will continue to update this story. These chapters are shorter than I normally write. Typically I write anywhere from 4,000 to 10,000 words per chapter, but lately I've been busy and fighting writers block so... That's not to say that these chapters won't get longer, they probably will when I have more time and energy to write longer chapters. Until then I'll probably stick with these 1,000 word chapters and just publish more of them, its not like I'm actually cutting any content out. **


	3. Part 1:Chapter II

**Pronunciations:**

**Achernar - **I'm not exactly sure how it's pronounced. I say it like Ash-er-nar, but that might be wrong. It is the name of a star in the Eridani constellation, which is also called the river. The name is of Arabic origin and literally means Rivers end. Achernar or Alpha Eridani is the ninth or tenth brightest star in the sky.

**Zaurac- **Is another star in the Eridani constellation. It is pronounced Za-rack, or least that's how I say it. It means boat and ironically enough actually has a boat named after it. USS Zaurak (Ak-117).

**Yvonne- **E-von is of french origin. It is means yew, or archer. Basically the name for a huntress. At one point it was one of the most popular names in France in the late 19th or early 20th century. I can't remember which right now.

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 2  
"**_**Muffins and Myrtle"**_

* * *

**_October 3, 1941_**

* * *

"So how'd it go?"

Adeliz looked up as she exited the Headmaster's office to see her best friend, Yvonne Flint, standing by the door with an animated expression on her face as she waited for an answer. As usual her amber eyes were lit up with life and excitement; it was a look that wasn't mirrored in her own eyes.

While Yvonne was energetic and outgoing, Adeliz was more reserved and observing. Physical appearance wise, a person wouldn't suspect they were related, being second-cousins, they looked completely opposite from one another. Yvonne was petite, but rough. She had the muscles of an athlete and the golden tanned skin of someone who enjoyed the being outdoors. Her hair was this pretty sun bleached blonde that fell in large ringlets down her back and her eyes, also the counter opposite of her cousin's, were a warm golden amber that ironically enough reminded Adeliz of Gyrffindor, which just happened to be the house that the other girl had been sorted into. She radiated friendliness and warmth.

Adeliz was taller than most girls her age as she was thin. Unlike Yvonne her curves weren't nearly as robust, but she also wasn't a stick figure. Her skin was a pale creamy white that contrasted greatly with her dark bronze hair. It wasn't like Yvonne's hair; it didn't rain down her back in ringlets, but instead glided down in soft waves. None of this however could be compared to the color of her eyes. Her brothers, Achernar and Zaurac, used to laugh and say, "Your eyes scream Slytherin like Yvonne's eyes scream Gyrffindor." Because unlike the rest of her family who was gifted with pale blue eyes, Adeliz was granted silver—a pale liquid silver that burned when she was angry and cooled when she was bored (which was almost always). Even so her eyes were unnerving to most people, especially when combined with her usual indifference, and they tended to steer clear of her. She only radiated cold detachment and mischievousness.

"How'd what go?" Adeliz asked. Yvonne shot her friend an exasperated look. "It went. You know how it is he slapped my wrist, lectured me for about ten minutes, we drank tea, and now I have to go scrub toilets," she told her.

"We were going to study for our OWL's this afternoon. Well I was going to study for my OWL's at least," she hummed disappointed.

"You can still study. I won't take me that long anyways all I have to do is charm some sponges," she said as they began to move down the corridor. The heels of their shoes clipped sharply, echoing off the stone bricks as they did.

Yvonne looked surprised, "You're going to use magic?"

"Is there any other way to scrub a toilet?" She looked confused. Surely she wasn't suggesting that. That she'd lower herself to the standard of a muggle and scrub the toilets out by hand. Adeliz cringed at the mental imagine.

"Well," Yvonne replied, "muggles don't use wands to clean toilets."

"And how very sad that is for them," she shot back. The both stopped at a broom closet while Adeliz leaned over and slipped her wand out of her boot. Her wand was unlike most wands as her wand wasn't carved out of wood. No, instead the wand that had chosen her was carved out of the ivory bone of a Basilisk fang with a phoenix feather core. It also wasn't very long, only about 9 inches in length. A double infinity was carved into the handle that wrapped around and connected to each other.

Yvonne shivered at the sight of Adeliz's wand. Once she found out it was made out of bone she was never able to look at it without being a little unsettled. Her own wand was carved from rosewood with a dragon heartstring core. Longer than Adeliz's wand at about 10 ½ inchesin length, it has a carved head of a wolf at its base.

The girl summoned a bucket and sponges simultaneously before she slipped her wand back into her knee high laced boot and shut the broom closet door with a snap of her fingers. "I don't understand why muggles would clean toilets by hand," she remarked, "Surely they could invent some gadget to make it not so gross."

"They have it's called a toilet bowl scrubber," Yvonne informed her cheerfully.

"Yeah that's not much better," she replied. The two girls fell into a comfortable silence. Yvonne was being unnaturally quiet; typically she would have loads to talk about and basically be the only one carrying the conversation. Adeliz glanced at her friend as a stupid smile stretched across her face. "What happened to you? Did you have a stroke?"

Yvonned snapped out of her trance and attempted to wipe the grin off her face. "No, I got asked out on a date," she admitted sheepishly.

"By Tom?"

"I wish," she sighed. "Actually it was your cousin," she explained.

"Which one?"

"Alphard," she mumbled. A red tint darkened her cheeks as she looked down at the ground shyly waiting for her friend's response. Like Yvonne, Alphard was Adeliz's second-cousin also.

The girl blinked in surprise. "Is that legal?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you're my second-cousin and he's my second-cousin. I know there's technically no blood relation, but it just seems weird," she rationalized, "Weird for me not weird for you. You should definitely go for it. It just something I'm going to have to get used to. Where's he taking you?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Oh right, there's a trip coming up the day after tomorrow."

"Are you going?" Yvonne asked.

"No," Adeliz shook her head for emphasis, "Zaurac and I have this prank war going on. It requires vigilance. If I leave for any given period of time it will give him the upper hand."

Yvonne wasn't surprised by her answer. Adeliz hardly ever went to Hogsmeade and when she did it was to get 'school supplies'. "Do you want me to bring you back anything?" She offered.

"Muffins and –"

Adeliz didn't get to finish what she was saying. A loud wail interrupted the girls' conversation as they neared the second-floor bathroom. It was common knowledge that a third year Ravenclaw by the name of Myrtle Mason, or Moaning Myrtle as she was later named, would retreat to that bathroom to escape the insistent teasing of Olive Hornby. The girls shared a glanced before they entered the room were the sniffles were coming from.

"Myrtle?" Yvonne called cautiously. Adeliz placed the bucket in one of the sinks and turned on the taps letting it fill with hot water as she watched her friend approach one of the cubicles. "Myrtle?" She knocked softly on the latched door. The second she did the sniffles abruptly stopped.

"Who's there?" A shy voice croaked.

Yvonne shared a look with her friend before she answered, "Yvonne Flint."

"Go away."

"Myrtle, open the door, please."

"No."

"Myrtle," Adeliz sighed exasperated;" we're not going anywhere, so you might as well come out." That seemed to do the trick. It was only a second later that Myrtle unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Myrtle rubbed her eyes to dry her tears in a poor attempt to regain some dignity. This did very little to help however, because the rubbing only made the whites of her eyes more bloodshot and teary. Her nose was runny from tears and her throat was sore and scratchy. She was in desperate need of a glass of water.

"Oh Myrtle," Yvonne sighed as she got a good look at the girl, "What happened to your glasses?"

There were large cracks in the glass that spiraled out like a spider's web. The frames were bent precariously and it was miraculous that the glass even stayed in the frames. All of this of course made the glasses unusable and Myrtle having given up trying to see with them had taken them off and placed them in her lap. She would have fixed them by now, yet she couldn't remember the spell that would have enabled her to do so. That was in part what had caused her crying.

"Can I fix them for you?"

Myrtle looked up to the blurry shape of Yvonne and handed her the glasses. The other girl slipped out her wand from her robes and tapped them on the glass with a murmur of "Oculus Reparo," before she handed them back with a sympathetic smile. The newly repaired wire rimmed glasses allowed Myrtle to finally see who was standing in front of her.

Now Myrtle had never talked to Yvonne in passing, being in different houses and different years the two rarely saw each other. But despite this from what Myrtle had observed of the older girl she knew that she was undeniably kind toward others. Though she may be a bit quirky she didn't intentionally cause harm to others. That thought made her relax in the other girl's presence.

"Hey Eve," Adeliz called from over by the sinks turning off the hot water, "You might want to take Myrtle down to the kitchen and get her some chocolate, maybe a backbone if you can find one."

Yvonne rolled her eyes at her friend's not so subtle joke, but otherwise chose to ignore it. Turning back to Myrtle she smiled, "Well do you want to come with me to the Kitchen? You don't have to, if you don't want. I was going to stop by there anyway and pick up some dark chocolate granola to snack on while I study."

Myrtle was surprised that this older girl was taking a genuine interest in her. "Umm, sure," she stuttered. Yvonne stepped out of the way and allowed the other girl to pass. Myrtle stopped when she saw Adeliz and regarded her fearfully. The other girl was staring back at her with an even silver gaze that unnerved her. "He-llo," she mumbled sheepishly. Adeliz didn't respond verbally, but her lips did twitch up ever so slightly in greeting.

"Liz, we're going to the kitchen," Yvonne told the other girl, "don't burst any pipes okay."

"I'm surprised at how little faith you have in me," she responded feigning a hurt expression. "Fine I won't break anything," she conceded when her friend shot her a glare. Seeming satisfied with her answer Yvonne walked out of the bathroom with Myrtle on her heels.

Adeliz stared at the door frame from where they had exited the bathroom and groaned. "Okay let's get this over with." She picked up the bucket from the sink and set it on the stone brick floor. Then retrieving her wand from her boot she casted a charm to make the water soapy and with a levitation charm dropped the sponges into the bucket. She casted one final spell on the bucket to clean the bathroom until it was spotless then sat back in one of the window ledges and watched the sponges go to work.

First they splashed around in the bucket, happily, to get as soapy as possible. Adeliz thought it looked a little similar to dolphins playing in the ocean, but that was a pretty ridiculous comparison. Then they wrung themselves out and went to work on scrubbing the floor and sink basins, removing all the dirt and grime that people had tracked in on their shoes. After about a minute of watching the sponges Adeliz got bored and pulled out a book from her charmed bag.

It was a relativity thin book with a faded red leather cover. A leather cord was wrapped around the book and secured to the tiny knob like hook on the cover. It appeared to be a journal and to anyone who didn't know Adeliz well enough thought it to be. However despite its rather unassuming appearance, the little book in her hands was actually magically charmed. Inside were about three hundred pages of seemingly 'blank' parchment. It worked similarly to that of a hard drive, though Adeliz hadn't the slightest clue what that was, as it sorted and copied down information that was written on the pages. Generally this information was things that Adeliz thought was useful, spells and potions mostly. Sometimes Adeliz would write down random observations of the people around her, those were typically ambiguous however.

She soon became lost in the pages. In fact she didn't realize that the sponges had stopped scrubbing the bathroom until a set of footsteps snapped her out of her stupor. Her head snapped up to be met with the steady gaze of no other than Tom Riddle. He looked surprised to see her there, which was strange considering that he had walked into the girls' lavatory.

"Riddle?" Adeliz glanced at him curiously as if to say, "What are you doing here?"

Tom quickly regained his composure and slipped back on his usual charming mask. "I came to look for you. You were late for prefect duties and I'm not going to be making rounds by myself tonight. It takes too long," he informed her plainly.

Adeliz slipped off the ledge and scoffed, "That's never stopped you before." Tom chose to ignore her comment shooting a look at the wall of sink basins over her shoulder. It was so brief that if Adeliz hadn't been studying him like a hawk she would have missed it.

"Yes, well you were exceptionally late yesterday, even by your standards. I figured it would be quicker to continue on by myself," he explained as he headed back out of the bathroom into the long corridor. Adeliz's eyes flickered over to the row of sinks warily as she followed behind Tom out the door. There was a reason Tom had come to the bathroom and she was fairly certain that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with that row of sinks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter two. It's actually twice as long as the last one, so that's good. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story as of yet, but I know I want the next chapter to be mainly focused on Tom. Maybe him entering the chamber of secrets for the first time... Oh that sounds like a good idea, I'll probably do that. **

**Suggestions encouraged just leave them in the reviews or PM me. **


	4. Part 1:Chapter III

**Fun Fact:**

Adeliz's is actually kind of part of the cannon. I based her family off someone from the Black Family tree, Herbert Burke (Father) and Belvina Burke nee Black (Mother). These two had three children, two sons and one daughter, but they don't give their names. Adeliz mother is the only daughter of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursual Flint. Her parents also own Borgin and Burke's (or Burke's as it will be named in this story. You'll figure out why later.) after her grandfather, Caractacus Burke (another cannon character who hasn't been proved to have any relation to Herbert Burke, but for my purposes he's his father), passed away.

* * *

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 3  
"**_**The Heir of Slytherin"**_

* * *

**_October 3, 1941_**

* * *

Typically speaking, Tom Riddle was a patient person.

He knew how to bide his time. He was well aware that success wasn't achieved in an instant and was perfectly adapt with waiting. However he considered it quite peculiar that in spite of his immense patience, he found himself becoming increasingly annoyed with the presence at his side.

Perhaps, it was because he was so close to his goal. So very close –only a wall's width away that he was becoming so agitated.

If there was any moment in which he was regretting becoming a house prefect, now would be the time. It wasn't as if Adeliz Burke had purposely planned to be in the bathroom at that time. According to his knowledge, she had been given the task of scrubbing toilets. Not exactly a task someone would skip off to do. None of this was her fault –Tom was well aware of that fact, yet that did nothing to curb the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

All those weeks of research and wandering aimlessly down the corridors in search of the chamber had left him a little bitter as of late. The amount of time he had spent scouring the castle in search of the hidden passage had allotted him with very little sleep. That combined with his already low opinion of those around didn't make him for the most pleasant of company.

He had looked everywhere for the passageway that would lead him into the Chamber of Secrets; everywhere except the girl's lavatory on the second floor. And now that he knew where it was, he wanted nothing more than to open the chamber and see what was held inside.

But of course, now he had to be patient. After all what was another hour in the grand scheme of things? He could wait an hour until patrols were finished.

Fortunately for him, Adeliz had chosen to keep her mouth shut since patrols began. It was easy to pretend she wasn't even there to begin with. She was just a silent presence as his side. If the girl had chosen to speak it would have made waiting all that more difficult. Lucky for him that Adeliz opted to talk as little as possible when in his presence.

To be perfectly honest Tom never thought much of the girl. She didn't make much of impression on him. She was lazy, ineffectual, and a downright dimwitted slacker. Having sat at her side since their first meeting on the Hogwarts express, he could honestly say that she was of no consequence to him.

As the hour rounded to a close; both Tom and Adeliz breathed a sigh of relief. "Good night Riddle," Adeliz bided him blandly wanting to be out of his presence as soon as possible.

"Good night Burke," Tom replied accordingly as he was expected to. And watched as his fellow Slytherin strode away from him down to the common rooms.

He waited as her wand light faded off into the darkness. A dim glow that was steadily growing smaller and smaller as she moved farther and farther away and left him standing alone in a deserted corridor. He made sure that she had left before he turned swiftly on his heel and paced down the hall in the opposite direction. Walking with quick, confident strides of a man on a mission he made his way back to the second-floor lavatory.

His muscles were twitching in anticipation. It was now or never.

Tom entered the bathroom making a beeline for the skins. It was the only place that made sense. He had read about a trap door in the lavatory floor. He figured that as the castle became more modernized the plumbing would be used instead. Now all he had to do was test his theory.

There were six sinks in total. Each arranged around in the middle of the room in a hexagon shape side by side. Tom approached one of the sinks and twisted the knobs to turn on the taps. Water gushed out, sloshing as it poured down the drain. He quickly twisted the knobs again and moved on to the next sink. The result was the same –that was until he got to the fourth sink.

Tom twisted the knobs expecting water to gush out – except that it didn't. Instead there was a whistle of wind and a gust of cool October air from the spout. He leaned in closer and examined the nozzle. Pleasantly surprised when his long nimble fingers brushed over a snake engraving on the side, Tom's face broke out into one of his rare genuine smiles. '_This is it,'_ He thought as he took a step back.

The Slytherin boy paused only a moment starting at the sink before two words slip from his mouth. They hissed into the air with a sort of elegant, cold vengeance that broke the eerie silence of the bathroom, "_Open up."_

Everything was silent for a moment as those two words hovered in the air. Then it happened. There was a bright white light that shot out of the nozzle, temporarily blinding Tom, like a flash of a camera. Then the nozzle began to spin dizzily –round and round, until it was only a blur of silver metal. Tom watched anxiously as the sink sunk down into the hard stone floor –a metal grate sliding over it and revealing a large pipe. The pipe was only about an arm's length in diameter, just wide enough for Tom to slip down through it without getting stuck. It appeared to be a straight shot down to the bottom. He teetered dangerously on the edge of the hole while considering on how best to go about sliding down the passage.

Finally making up his mind that there would be no easy way of doing this, Tom removed his wand from his robes and casted a cushioning charm down the hole. Then quickly he lowered himself to the ground and slipped into the copper plumbing.

Cool darkness engulfed him as he slid down the pipe. He was unsure of how far it went. Using his hands to slow his decent by pressing them to the walls of the pipe, Tom briefly wondered how he would get back out. Surely he couldn't climb back up. '_Maybe I'll find a better way to get into the chamber once I'm down there,'_ he mused.

The fall lasted only a minute or so, before Tom landed –a bit ungracefully – on his feet. He staggered only a moment from the momentum, the sound of his footsteps echoing off brick as he looked around him. However it only took him one meager second to realize that it wasn't any lighter outside of the pipe than it had been inside it. Everything was pitch black. If he had waved his hand in front of his face Tom knew that he wouldn't have been able to see it.

He fumbled for his wand in his robe pocket. Then gripping the yew stick tightly, he muttered, "Lumos," and a bright bluish glow emitted from the tip.

It appeared to him that he was in a tunnel of some sort; though it wasn't really a tunnel, more of a connection to a series of tunnels –each branching off in a different direction. Tom looked above him to see how far he had fallen. The pipe was a mere four feet above him, he realized a little discouraged. Even if he had wanted to go back he couldn't now. There was no way he could even reach the copper rim and even if he somehow miraculously managed it he knew that he would be unable to climb back up.

There was nowhere to go but forward.

'_But which way is forward?'_ Tom wondered looking around him at the different tunnels. He hadn't the slightest clue.

There were four different tunnels –one on his right, one on his left, one directly behind him, and one directly ahead of him –each branching off in different directions. Tom stood there for a moment feeling like an utter fool. What had he gotten himself into?

Tom, having decided that standing there was going to get him absolutely nowhere, had opted to head down the tunnel directly in front of him. He figured that since that was the way he entered the pipe that it would be the most logical choice. On the other hand he could be completely wrong and just wasted ten minutes of walking.

However after about ten minutes he was beginning to question his reasoning. The dark stone walls of the channel allowed for little to no light and even with his wand, Tom could see no more than about three feet ahead of him. '_Maybe I chose the wrong tunnel. Maybe I should've followed the one to my right –or maybe my left –"_

Just as soon as he had that thought the sound of his footsteps changed. Once muffled by the enclosed brick walls they now echoed in a large open cavern. The pale moonlight casted the grey rocks in a soft white glow. Tom dimmed his wand, seeing as he didn't need the light as much anymore, and continued on his way to the other side of the cavern. All the while keeping a look out for anything that could be lurking in the shadows.

Once he reached the other side, he was met with the sight of a peculiar door. It was circular about as wide as he was tall and there was a number of brass snakes melded to the door keeping it sealed. Tom stared at the door for a moment trying to will the snakes alive before he hissed out, "_Open."_

And just like that the snakes slithered out of the way and the large vault door swung out. The Chamber of Secrets had finally been opened. The heir of Slytherin was back at Hogwarts. Tom's lips twitched up into a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank for reading chapter three of Two-Faced Dogs. This is my first time in writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I just have to say that all the responses I've gotten are really very encouraging. Such a nice fandom.

Hopefully I've portrayed Tom accurately in this chapter. He's kind of a difficult character to write about, so complicated -but I felt that this was how'd he'd act when opening the chamber for the first time. A little unsure, a little questioning of his motives when he realizes he can't exactly get out the way he came in. I'll tell you guys how he got out of the chamber in the later chapters in a flash back sequence of when he first met the basilisk. It will also reveal something quite significant to Tom that's he's not the only Parselmouth in Hogwarts. [Insert gasp here.] Somebody got to the chamber before him, though you're going to have to read to find out who.


	5. Part 1:Chapter IV

**Two-Faced Dogs  
Chapter 4  
"****_Sweet Dreams Are Made of This"_**

* * *

"Come on, Liz I need your help," Yvonne pleaded.

Adeliz sighed and looked up from her copy of _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds_. Her silver eyes flickered over Yvonne's flustered face –the girl had been freaking out for over an hour, unsure of what to wear on her date with Alphard and had come to Adeliz to help her pick out an outfit. Now they were both in the Room of Requirement, aka Adeliz's bedroom, with a mass of clothes piled up on the large four-poster bed. "I don't see how it matters what you wear –hell you could probably go wearing nothing at all and he'd be okay with it. He is a guy after all," the other girl replied apathetically.

"I want to make a good first impression."

Adeliz scoffed fighting back a laugh, "What first impression? We've all know each other since we were children. Alphard's first impression of you was having chocolate cake slathered all over your face."

"And my first impression of you," Yvonne shot back becoming annoyed, "was that you were a stuck little brat who thought you were better than everyone else."

"And my first impression of you was that you were so dull that watching ice thaw was more interesting than you," Adeliz replied simply; not the least bit offended.

Yvonne paused and regarded her friend before brushing off the blatant insult with a laugh. "Now look at us," she giggled gesturing between the two of them, "the best of friends."

Adeliz smiled slightly. "Wear the dark blue dress," she suggested, "It looks the best on you and its Alphard's favorite color."

The other girl's face visibly brightened. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you –a million times thank you," she gushed rushing around the desk to give Adeliz a hug. Adeliz flinched away from the contact ever so slightly, but allowed Yvonne to latch on to her for exactly four seconds before she pushed her away.

"Now enough of that. Get dressed you don't want to be late," she said returning to her book, "Apparently punctuality is very important on these things –not that I would know anything about that."

"Oh come on now," Yvonne chided, "I bet you could get a boyfriend if you really wanted one. I know of ten guys in my house alone that fancy you –they're just afraid to approach you is all." When Adeliz didn't respond Yvonne continued, "It's just that you're always so detached from everything. Most people don't know how to deal with that –" she paused walking across the room and picking up the dress, "Do you mind if I change here?"

"Be my guest."

"Anyways as I was saying –perhaps if you smile more, people wouldn't avoid you as much."

Adeliz's eyes flickered over her friend's face. "I don't mind people avoiding me. I prefer it actually," she admitted.

"I know that. It's just most people don't like being alone –can you zip me up, thanks –and I'm worried what would happened to you once we graduate from Hogwarts. We'll be going our separate ways and you're not the most social of people. I just don't want the only conversations you have to be in your head, that's not healthy," Yvonne said, worriedly.

"Why are you worrying about this now?" Adeliz asked. It didn't make much sense. They were only fifth years. "We have two more years until we graduate and we're barely even started this year."

Yvonne turned around and stared at her friend somberly. "I was just thinking that besides me, your brothers, and your parents you don't really have anyone. I'd hate for you to die alone in a house full of kneazles and nothing but a house elf to keep you company," she said.

"I've never been much of a cat person and while this conversation is particularly fascinating, I'm afraid you're now late."

The tall grandfather clock read 10:45, Yvonne was supposed to meet Alphard at 10:30 sharp in the courtyard. "Shit," the other girl cursed loudly. Adeliz smiled as Yvonne rushed to apply a touch of lip gloss and tie her hair up into a fashionable, half up- half down ensemble. "Okay wish me luck," Yvonne requested finally feeling satisfied with her appearance had turned from the mirror and grabbed her coat.

"I don't believe in luck," Adeliz retorted, "but I do hope you don't break your leg running down the stairs." Yvonne gave Adeliz an amused glare before she disappeared out the door in the seventh-floor corridor.

Silence filled the room as Adeliz returned to her reading. It was a peaceful silence only broken by the ticking of the grandfather clock and the occasional rustle of paper as she turned a page. It was unclear to her how much time she spent pouring through the pages and it wasn't until a loud yawn escaped her that she finally tore her eyes away.

Adeliz hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple of weeks and it was starting to take its toll. She yawned again stretching her arms over her head. A little nap couldn't hurt; she decided as she stood.

She walked over to the four-poster and fell gracelessly onto the mattress. Then she submerged herself in a warm fleece blanket. She wouldn't sleep long, just a short nap. Only an hour or two, just long enough for her to rest her eyes.

Adeliz closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to fade away as she focused on the quite sounds around her. The soft pitter-pat of rain on the window, the quick ticking of the grandfather clock by the wall, and her quiet, but steady, inhale and exhale lulled her to sleep. Faintly she heard the clock begin to chime as the hour hand touched twelve.

One chime after another it went, each chime seeming to be louder than the last. Adeliz opened her eyes and stared at the clock towering overhead. She listened as the bells rung through the air, barely distinguishable over the brass band and the buzz of voices around her. She didn't mind the noise.

The sun beat down on her head warming her pale face and she closed her eyes relishing in the feel. She felt relaxed, almost lethargic, standing amidst the crowd. It was a pleasant day, warm, not a cloud in the sky and while she did feel the humidity that clung to her skin Adeliz didn't mind.

She watched excitedly as the first parade float drifted into view. The red, white, and blue banners flowed gracefully in the breeze as men dressed in blue colonial garb marched past with muskets. Adeliz regarded them for a moment before turning to someone at her side. "Excuse me," she said turning to the woman beside her, "can you tell me where I am?"

The woman either didn't hear her over the abundance of noise around them or she was choosing to ignore her. Adeliz frowned and tried to get the woman's attention again, "Hello Madame." She tried turning the woman towards her, but she refused to budge. Instead she continued to clap and cheer along with the rest of the crowd, having not even looked in her direction.

Adeliz glanced at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes flickered back over to the clock just then noticing the high white steeples of the cathedral towering over her. She shoved her way through the crowd to get a better view of the street; no one seemed to mind or even notice her bump into them as she passed. She stopped when she reached the edge of the cobblestone her eyes scouring for any indication of where she was.

There was a loud squawk overhead that caused Adeliz to jolt and bump into someone else. She jerked her head up and scowled up at the large raven that had perched itself atop a street lamp. The raven tilted its head and regarded her curiously; after a few seconds it straightened back up and let out another shrill cry and then glided over to the other side of the street perching on yet another street lamp.

Adeliz pursed her lips and shot the bird one last glare. She then turned her attention back to the parade. Something wasn't right with this picture. Everyone around her was solely focused on the different floats and performers; it was like she didn't exist.

After a few seconds she began to swift her feet back and forth. She felt uncomfortable now. She was no longer relaxed, the sun no longer felt warm and comforting, even the air had lost its humidity. Adeliz shivered clutching her arms to her chest. She shivered again as her eyes scanned the opposite side of the street looking for anything that stood out.

It was then that she saw him. Unlike the people surround him he wasn't focused on the parade, in fact it seemed as if he didn't even know the parade was going on. No instead he was focused solely on her; his dark eyes clearing a path through the crowd. Adeliz furrowed her brow, "Riddle?"

As if he heard her confused whisper, Tom's lips twitched up at the corners into a grin. He lifted up his hand and beckoned her forward, then without further ado turned on his heal and made his way away from the street. Adeliz didn't hesitate to push herself under the barricade and sprint across the street after him.

She made sure to keep in her line of sight; a difficult feat, especially with the constant people getting in her way and how his strides seemed to be a lot longer than hers. Somehow she seemed to manage though. This continued for several minutes as she trailed after him down busy streets and packed alley ways.

The crowd began to clear towards the end of Orleans Street and Adeliz began to finally make a decent effort in catching up. Tom was only a couple yards ahead of her. A few more strides and she would be able to catch him. "Dammit Riddle," she cursed, "slow down."

He didn't slow down, if anything his pace only quickened. She huffed exasperated as he quickly disappeared around a corner. "Dammit," she hissed and rounded the corner after him.

"What?" She said stopping in her tracks. "Where did he go?"

Adeliz turned her head every which way, but the only thing she saw was the deserted cobble stone street. Tom was nowhere to be found. She knew that logically he couldn't have just vanished; except that it seemed that logic didn't really apply here –where ever she was. "_Bourbon Street_," she whispered to herself as she read the street sign.

This place felt familiar, but she knew for a fact that she had never been here before. She paused when she felt something brush against her legs. Looking down she saw a little ball of black fur.

"Hello Kitty." She knelt down to give it a scratch behind the ears. "Are you lost too?" The tiny creature tilted its head ever so slightly in question. Adeliz sighed and stood. "Oh well, guess it can't be helped," she said as she looked down the street again. She moved to take a step forward, but the cat leapt in between her legs and yowled.

She jumped back startled at the noise. "What is it?"

That cat appeared to not have heard her question or had even realized it made a sound to begin with as it snuggled up against her calf. She frowned and took another step, but the cat hissed and swatted her leg with its paw. "Stop that!" She scolded.

Those words seemed to have some effect on the creature, but not the effect that Adeliz wished. Instead the docile cat that was so affectionately rubbing up against her reared up with a vicious growl the hairs on its back standing on end. She took a step back watching warily as it crouched down and like an enraged bulled charged. She reacted quickly dodging out of the way and taking off full sprint down the street with no concern to where she was going, but to get away from that deranged cat.

As she was running the air became much colder and the sky darkened to an ominous grey. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself and stared at the tree line. "Why does it look like snow?" She wondered.

"Adeliz!"

The girl whirled around, her feet crunching on snow. She saw the Burke manor house in all its glory, standing tall against the darkening sky. Every window was lit up with lights and there were people milling about inside dressed up in their best wizarding robes, all drinking egg nog and laughing joyously. Standing in the open doorway was the person who had called to her; a woman with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. "Mother?"

Her mother gave her a reproaching look. "Come on inside Adeliz," she called out, "You'll catch your death standing in the cold like that." When she didn't make any move toward her, she huffed exasperated, "Really Adeliz, its Christmas. Don't be such a spoil sport and come inside. I'll get you something warm to drink."

Adeliz lamely started moving toward the house. Her mother smiled as she passed through the threshold and sat her down at the kitchen table. She was given a steaming mug of apple cider and a ginger biscuit that she nibbled on between sips. It wasn't long before she finished of the cider and stood to take her mug to the sink. "Here take my plate too, please," Belvina said thrusting her empty dish into her hands.

She cast a cleaning charm on the dished as she stood over the sink. Her eyes darted over the Slytherin emblem painted onto the plate. The serpent started to bend and writhe as it hissed. "Hey, Mum have you seen these dishes?" She asked turning around.

Belvina stood in front of her with the cruelest expression. Her bright green eyes gleamed with something psychotic and her mouth was twisted up into a wicked smile. Adeliz was about to speak, but whatever words she was going to say died in her throat as her mother lifted up a silver dagger and stabbed it right into her chest and the girls mouth opened into a silent scream.

Adeliz bolted up out of bed. Her limbs flailed as she tried to get her bearings. She had been unaware that she had been screaming, until the sound abruptly died. Looking around the girl breathed a sigh of relief that she was still in the Room of Requirements and sending a silent word of thanks to the Hogwarts founders that had the presence of mind to make the room sound proof.

The Slytherin girl wiped at her forehead noticing instantly and with much distaste the sheen of perspiration that clung to her skin. "Gross," she muttered to herself throwing off the blanket and clambering off the bed. Deciding right then and there to that the best thing to clear her thoughts would be an ice cold shower.

After her shower she was better able to analyze her dream. It brought to mind a lot of questions. It wasn't the first time she had had this dream, it wasn't even the second or third. Each time it left her in the same confused, scared state. She went to retrieve her journal lying on the desk and opening it to a blank page. She quickly grabbed a quill and ink bottle, uncorking it and dipping the quill into it, and printed across the page:

_Dream Log._

The ink seeped into the page leaving nothing in its place and then suddenly the black reappeared reshaping it into a page comprising of her dream analyses. Nightmares had always been a common thing for her and from a young age she had decided to record them as a coping mechanism. It worked usually, after she had thoroughly analyzed what the dream meant than it would go away and she would never think of it again; however this particular dream had repeated itself at least a dozen times.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was important, but she just couldn't figure it out.

Turning a couple pages over she found the entry she wanted. Her eyes scanned over the words written trying to remember if there was anything else she needed to add. The first time she had dreamed it, she couldn't remember much. But now she had almost filled an entire page with symbols that she recognized from her Divination books.

* * *

_Raven – symbolizes betrayal, disharmony, misfortune, and death. Possibly the Burke family line._

_Chiming Clock – symbolizes time running out._

_Church –symbolizes your beliefs and what you hold dear._

_Cat –symbolizes independent spirit, misfortune, and bad luck._

_Parade –_

_12 tones –symbolizes cycles and repetition._

_Snake –symbolizes a person who is callous, ruthless, and can't be trusted or healing, transformation, knowledge, and wisdom. Also could refer to the Sytherin house or bloodline because of the emblem._

_Stranger –_

_Tom R. –_

* * *

There were some blank spaces that she couldn't figure out. The good news was that she had already filled in the majority of them; however the bad news was that the symbols she already identified were all omens, foretelling misfortune and death. It really didn't look good. To be honest, Adeliz didn't really believe in fortunes, but on the off chance that they were real she tried to keep an open mind. In this case she really hoped that Divination class was a bunch of hogwash.

Adeliz looked up from the little red book as the door to the chamber swung open revealing Yvonne who pushed her way into the room and shut the door behind her at little too forcefully. The blonde cast a glance over her friend taking in the still partly damp hair and simple flowery dress. Then she walked over to the desk and placed a brown paper bag and a coil of rope in front of her. "Here's your muffins and rope," she huffed angrily.

The other girl raised a brow in question closing her book and setting it aside. She reached over and opened the little sack and pulled out a warm pumpkin muffin. "I'm guessing the date didn't go well," she said taking a giant bite out of the cake.

"Is it that obvious? Bleeding hell, I might as well have it written on my forehead!" She yelled.

"You kind of already do. It's in the impression of a tooth mark," Adeliz pointed out. Yvonne whirled around toward the mirror studying her reflection. She rubbed at the small indentation with a frown.

"Good grief," she grumbled.

"So what happened?" Adeliz asked after swallowing.

The blonde girl sighed and pulled out a chair by the desk plopping herself on it. "Where do I even start?" She wondered.

"Start at the beginning. It'll be less confusing that way," Adeliz suggested.

"Okay so he took me to _Madam Puddifoot's_ –you know that little teashop –and I was probably a little too nervous. We didn't say anything for about five minutes and then he asked me about the test we had for charms. Which I guess worked for a couple minutes, but I kept feeling like everyone was watching us because they knew we were on a horrible date. So I excused myself to go to the bathroom and as I was standing up I collided with the waiter, who was bring us our tea, and pot of boiling fell off the tray and spilled all over Alphard's lap." She covered her hands with her face, while blushing a deep shade of red. "I'm so embarrassed. I don't know how I'll be able to face him again. And if I did what would I say? Hey, sorry I spilt scalding water on your _nether regions_. "

Adeliz hadn't said a word since Yvonne had started her story. After having shoved half the muffin in her mouth she was preoccupied with chewing and couldn't respond verbally, much less laugh like she was dying to do. Hearing Yvonne say the words nether regions, however, did make her choke a little as she inhaled sucking a few crumbs down her windpipe causing her to breakout into a minor coughing fit. Yvonne looked at her friend concerned, but Adeliz waved her off composing herself and swallowing the remaining chunk of muffin that was in her mouth.

"Some people just aren't compatible," she sighed.

"But I wanted us to be," Yvonne groaned letting her forehead fall against the desk in frustration, "I mean astrologically we should be. I'm a Scorpio and he's a Pisces."

"That is only a myth. None of that actually has any real world applications. I was only invented as a way to help explain the world around us," Adeliz reasoned, "I wouldn't get so hung up on it. If it doesn't work out, then pursue something else."

"You make it sound so easy."

"–that's because it is," she retorted, "You're just over thinking it." Adeliz stood up from the desk brushing some of the crumbs of her lap onto the floor. She walked around the desk and over the wardrobe and riffled around in it before pulling out a small wrapped parcel. She retrieved a pair of saddle shoes and slipped her feet into them_._

"Where are you going?" Yvonne asked curious.

"Mum sent this for Zaurac's birthday. She said not to give it to him until the day of, but I figure tomorrow's Monday and I'm not going to cross paths with him until dinner –so why not give it to him now?" She walked back over to the desk and picked up the back of muffins.

"Oh, cool tell him happy birthday for me. So what are you going to give him?"

Adeliz shook the brown paper bag. "Muffins."

"But you already ate one," she pointed out.

"And he doesn't know that," Adeliz told her pausing at the door, "I'll be back in a bit. If your still here when I get back I'll probably bring some food from the kitchen." With that said she opened the door and stepped out into the deserted seventh floor corridor. The Slytherin walked down the hall pausing at a portrait that was the entrance to a secret passageway that would lead down to the dungeons. Conversing politely with the figure contained within the frame before it swung open revealing an old set of spiral stairs.

When Adeliz arrived at the end of the stairs she immediately exited out pitch blackness and into the corridor. Her eyes fell on the stack of barrels that was the entrance to the Hufflepuff house and then the oil canvas of the fruit bowl a little ways down that lead to the kitchen. She would stop by there on her way back and pick up dinner for her and Yvonne; since she guessed that the girl didn't want to face anyone else at the moment.

Slytherin house was down a couple corridors to the right. The two minute walk was fairly quite as she only ended up passing one or two students along the way. Stopping at the snake statue she whispered the password and entered into the common room once the statue had sunk back into the wall and allowed her to pass.

Out of all the houses the Slytherin dormitories received the least amount of natural sunlight. This was mostly due to the fact that it was situated on the lowest level of Hogwarts and half of it was underground, while the other half was under the black lake. The effect of the filtered sunlight through the water caused every room to be casted in an unnatural greenish hue. To be perfectly honest, Adeliz never cared much for the place. It was too depressing for her, which was part of the reason why she moved up to the room of Requirement during her second year.

Her eyes scanned over the room searching for the familiar head of dark brown hair. She walked toward a group of sixth year boys lounging by the fireplace. Zaurac's back was facing her and instead of walking around the sofa, she decided to have a little fun scaring him. Some of the boys had already noticed her, but they didn't say anything as she leaned down and said very softly. "Hey."

Her brother immediately reacted to the sound of her voice; jumping in fright and muttering curses under his breath when he noticed it was her. The other boys broke out into loud guffaws of laughter at their flustered friend as he glared at his little sister. "Merlin's beard, you're worse than Professor Ghouloust," he grumbled.

"Aw, did I scare you?" She asked tilting her head to the side innocently. "I'm sa-wee," she cooed babyishly.

Zaurac rolled his eyes figuring out that his sister was currently in a more playful mood. Typically she would never use baby talk, not even to babies, unless she was mocking. "I going to have to buy you a bell," he said.

"Good luck getting her to wear it," one of the other boys laughed.

Adeliz glanced over at the blond who had spoken. "Hello Georgie how's classes?" she smiled. George was Yvonne's older brother and as such was something of a brother to her as well.

"Good and you? How's studying for OWL's?" He asked.

Adeliz shrugged. "Horrible I'm guessing, but that would be if I was actually studying for them," she replied apathetically.

"Why are you here, Addie?" Zaurac pressed getting a little annoyed with the girl.

"Tsk. Tsk. Brother. What is with that tone? Can't I visit my own common room and my darling brother?" Her voice took on that teasing tone again as she spoke. Zaurac was not amused. "Okay, fine. I came to give you your birthday presents," she laughed pulling out the parcel and the bag from behind her back. She dropped them on his lap.

"Happy Birthday."

Zaurac looked down at the gifts and smiled. "Thanks, Addie." He picked up the bag of muffins and looked at her questioningly. "You didn't do anything to these, right?"

She shook her head. Zaurac seeming to accepted her answer to a large bite out of one of the muffins. "Well," she started as an afterthought, "I did accidently drop the bag in the toilet, but I'm sure it's okay."

He choked on the muffin and spat it out as if it were on fire. "WHAT?"

"I'm only joking you dunce!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Finally I've finished with this chapter. I've tossed some of it out and added on to it as well combining it with was was supposed to be chapter 5, but oh well I like the finished product. Hopefully you guys like it too. Thank you to all of you who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I really do enjoy reading your reviews. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, so maybe that makes up for how long I've gone without updating... or maybe not.


End file.
